Twisted Logic
by Tornado Ali
Summary: Love triangles, iced Cappuccinos, and deep, insightful thoughts between friends probably. Some more insightful and angstridden than others. Told in different POV.
1. Chapter One

**Title**: Twisted Logic

**Author**: Tornado Ally

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: (One Shot) (Probably) (Or Not) Love triangles, iced Cappuccinos, and deep, insightful thoughts (probably). Some more insightful and angst -ridden than others. Told in different POV.

**Disclaimer**: I sniff do not own the X-Men. If I did, I would be rolling around in a room full of money and saying "I'm so clever" over and over and over and...

**A/N**: I discovered this in the deep abyss that is My Documents folder, and remembered why I liked it. Reviews and reviewers are lovely.

**A/N #2**: You know how some people are really bad at summaries? While I'm terrible at tittles. Please don't hold that against me.

**Logan**

"She wasn't used to looking in peoples eyes for their emotions, stupid. Maybe you should stop being a hard-ass and start showing them in your face."

With those words she turned and stalked out of the room. Those were the last words she spoke to me for four days.

Finally, on the fifth day I tracked her down in the kitchen, laughing with her friends over iced cappuccinos.

"Hey," I interrupted. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She didn't stop smiling when she turned to me, but by the look in her eyes she was less than pleased.

"Sure," She said. "Don't eat all the biscotti on me, okay guys?" She told her friends.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Jubilee shouted after her as we walked out of the kitchen.

As soon as we reached the main hall, she turned to me, her arms crossed defensively. "Yeah?" She wasn't going to let me off easily. I really had been an asshole this time. Even I could admit that. But I had been doing some thinking over the ast few days, and I had come to the conclusion that I couldn't just leave things like this.

"Listen, kid, I wanna talk to you. I know I've been kind of a jerk the last couple of days..." Before I could finish, she cut me off.

"Kind of? Kind of a jerk? And last couple of days? Logan, I think you've been a jerk your entire life. At least you have since the day I met you."

Okay. This wasn't off to a good start. But dammit, she wasn't making things any easier.

"Are you going to let me finish?" She didn't answer, just sighed and looked bored, staring slightly to the side of my right shoulder.

"I know I've been a jerk, and everything you said before was true," If only she knew how damaging this was for my ego, maybe then she wouldn't be taking it so lightly. "So I've decided to take off for awhile. Get my priorities straight. Sort out my thoughts."

"What?" She was looking at me now. "You're leaving?" she asked incredulously. "Again?"

Well, this wasn't the reaction I'd expected.

"But I thought you decided to stay here!"

"Listen, kid, what good am I doing by staying here? It's not like I'm doing anyone any good."

She snorted. "Where'd you get that twisted logic from? God, Logan, is that what you think?" She seemed to have trouble speaking.

"Where's this coming from kid?"

"Stop calling me that!" She said, regaining her composure. "I hope you have a nice trip." She said, and turned to walk up the stairs. She looked back at me, and I think I saw a look of pity in her eyes...or was it something else? Whatever it was, I couldn't tell because she turned and ran up the few remaining steps and out of sight, leaving me feeling very confused.

"My God," came a mocking voice from behind me. "You really are a dumbass, aren't you?" I turned to see Jubilee in the door leading to the kitchen.

"Got another stick up your ass, mall-rat?"

Her eyes narrowed at the nickname. She looked like she was considering something, then sneered in disgust and muttered, "Nah, much as I love Rogue, you're not worth it."

I had a small inner battle with myself before finally giving in and asking her what she meant.

"How much is it worth?"

"I'm not going to pay you for information that is most likely worthless."

"Fine. Then I guess you're not going to get this information. Your loss, bub."

"What do you mean?" I growled.

"What? Loss, or bub? Or is it information? Guess that's just one to many big words in a sentence for ya."

It took all the willpower I had right then to keep my claws retracted. Instead, I walked across the hall and out the door.

**Jubilee**

"Logan's leaving," I announced to Kitty as I flounced back into the kitchen and took my place on one of the stools surrounding the island.

"So I heard," Kitty said halfheartedly, her hand supporting her head and her quickly melting iced cappuccino sitting ignored in front of her.

"Rogue's upset," I stated, trying to provoke some sort of a reaction.

"Heard that too."

"You going to finish that?" I asked her, pointing to her drink.

She pushed it across the table with one finger.

"I'll bet Bobby will be happy." I continued, searching her face.

"Bet he will be." This wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Kitty..."

"Stop it Jubilee, okay? I'm not going to say anything, so you can just stop it." She got up and walked through the doors leading outside, leaving me alone.

I pulled the plate of basked closer to me, and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

Logan is such a jackass.

**Kitty**

Logan is such a jackass.

I am saying this because Logan doesn't realize how much he is hurting one of my best friends.

I'm lying.

Logan isn't a jackass. I am, for thinking even for a second that...

I can't say it. If I say it, it makes it true, and I've learned that although denying things is bad in the long-run, it sure beats dealing with stuff right away.

I will say this though: If Logan can't even realize that Rogue doesn't want him to leave, how would he even notice that I don't want him to leave either?

This is what I call irony, pure and simple.

I mean, how often does Logan see me, anyways? Maybe once a day, if I'm lucky. Twice on a good day. Strike that, a great day. But the only reason I see him, is because he's there to see someone else.

Oh God. This hurts so much.

Sometimes I wonder how I can feel like this. I'm only 16, I don't know what love is. I've never had the fortune (or is it misfortune?) of being in it before.

Is that even what it is? It's an infatuation, more likely. An obsession with something that I will never, ever have.

Maybe that's why Rogue is so appealing to Bobby, John, and the rest of the male population here. You always want what you can't have, right? I know I do.

Does Rogue even like Logan the way I do? I've never asked her about it. Jubilee's brought it up a couple of times, but it's really hard to get a straight answer out of Rogue. That's the way it's always been. I don't think she likes defining things.

I'm the exact opposite. I like defining things, knowing what goes where and putting things in their proper place. Maybe that's another bonus Rogue has. Her added mystery.

As roommates, none of us have any secrets from each other anymore. It's almost an unspoken rule in our room that there is no information that we can have that the others aren't privy to, with three exceptions: One of which was mentioned above, the second is the way I feel about Logan (which I fear is painfully obvious to Jubilee), and three, if one of us hears the others crying during the night, we wait until morning to ask them what's wrong.

Sometimes I hate the third exception. Because no matter how many times I wake up crying, everything seems better in the morning, and I tell them that it was nothing, a nightmare. And the next night the same thing happens.

**Rogue**

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Logan is such a jackass.

Why is everything always him, him, him? Oh, I'm just going to ride of on a bike somewhere and pick up some cheap hookers and beer on the way, and that will make everything okay.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I want Logan to stay. He was the first person that helped me when I ran away, and every time I've been in any sort of danger after that.

There's also the little fact that I think I'm falling in love with him.

I really don't want him to leave. Problem is, I don't know how to tell him.

I hate admitting that I have the exact same problem communicating with people as he does, but it's true. Mostly because I don't like to face facts. I feel like such a hypocrite for getting mad at him like that.

Last time he left it was to find his past. Well, I've got some news that will surprise him. He can do that perfectly well staying right here.

Maybe I should tell him. I wish he just had enough common sense to ask. Though I do find it weird, that no one else asked me either. I suppose it's because most people believe that your memories can always be recalled at a moments notice. They don't realize that when you absorb someone else's memories, you absorb even the parts of themselves that even they don't remember.

That's right. I remember Logan's past. Sounds crazy, doesn't it? I remember the past that he's been searching for for the past 15 years. I remember something that happened when I didn't know that a man with adamantium claws and an indestructible skeleton even existed.

You may wonder why I never told him about it. Well you know that expression, too little too late? How do you think he would feel if I told him I knew all that stuff? Probably kick my ass for not telling him sooner.

Sometimes I wonder that if I told him, maybe the images that wake me up during the night would go away. They seem to be trapped, his memories, and I'm the only place that can hold them. If Logan knew about them, perhaps they could return to their original owner.

'Course, that could just mess him up even further that he already is.

I hate that I can't tell him anything. It's like my mind is a prison, keeping things locked up in there with hardly an room for my own thoughts. I can feel myself forgetting thing sometimes, stupid things, names, dates, memories, from the time before a girl named Rogue existed, when she was just Marie.

I can't say it's a loss. I don't like remembering many things from before I came here, but it's still unsettling, having your own thoughts being taken away from you by memories that are not even your own.

Logan's wrong. I'm not a kid. A kid's mind is innocent and pure. It contains the voice of one person, not five. It can love unconditionally and doesn't have the knowledge that there are people in the world worse than the villains on Power Rangers. Most of all, it can look out at the world with the kind of optimism that left me the moment I felt Logan's memories seep into my mind.

I am most definitely not a kid.


	2. Chapter Two

**Jubilee**

When I realized that I was most likely on my own for the rest of the day, with both my friends off in different corners of the mansion sulking, I tried to figure out how I could possibly use that to my advantage.

I considered having a horror movie fest by myself, but the younger kids were using the T.V in the rec room, and Rogue was probably moping upstairs. I thought about going for a swim, painting my nails, reading a book, or doing my English homework, but the first three weren't that appealing to me, and the fourth one scared me so much I asked Storm to check my temperature.

After that I wandered around the mansion for a while, looking for something to do. I ran in to Bobby and asked him if he wanted to do something, but he just shook his head and continued wandering down the hall, looking as if he'd lost his best friend. Wait, I guess he has.

Scott over heard me talking to Bobby. I hadn't seen Scott for a while. He dissapered for a bit after everyone got back from Washington, but he had reappeared recently and could ussually be found doing exactly what everyone else in this place had been doing lately; moping, sulking, and generaly looking pu-out. Difference was, it didn't bother me when he did it–he deserved it more than anyone else.

When he found me he asked me why I wasn't doing anything on a Saturday morning.

I told him that Logan was leaving.

"Ahh," He said. "Well, that explains Rogue, but where's Kitty?" I didn't answer him, and by the look on his face after a few seconds–a mixture of confusion, concern and worry–I think he understood.

"What is it with that guy?" He wondered out loud.

"Beats me," I said. "I think he's a dick." It seemed Scott would have agreed with me had their not been other students in the hall, but instead he told me to watch my language.

"Well, as long as your not doing anything, how about you and I take a little trip?"

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know," He said, a small smile creeping on to his face. "But I know there's a place in the mansion you've yet to break into."

"Are you serious? You're going to let me use the danger room?" This was way better than any horror movie fest. You had to be really good to be allowed into the danger room without being in training, and although my academic work isn't the best, everyone had told me that I was improving the most during talents and individual training classes.

"On several conditions: You do not have unlimited access to the room, only when one of the teachers feels it is a good idea, and you must always have one of us with you at all times in the danger room with you, as well as someone watching on the other side. Is that understood?"

I nodded, trying hard to remember that if I were to follow any rules in the school, it would be these ones. I didn't want to do anything to get this privilege revoked.

"Okay, good. Come on," He started walking down the hall and I scurried after him, exited.

This was turning out to be a damn good day after all.

When I returned to the room later, I collapsed on my bed, exhausted, but ecstatic. Kitty walked in and closed the door behind her. I gave a dramatic sigh of happiness.

Rogue looked up from her bed, where she was writing something in a notebook.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked. Rogue is the nicest person in the world, and I love her like a sister, but the two times you don't want to be near her are when she's mad at Logan and when she's hungry. By her voice I could tell that today it was both.

"Oh nothing," I said. "There's just nothing like kicking the shit out of simulated monsters to make you realize how special life really is."

"Hmmph," Kitty said, obviously in just as bad a mood as Rogue. "I guess you got to go in the danger room. Big deal. I've been in it."

"In it, not used it." I said. I stood up then, and walked over to a set of drawers against the wall and pulled out a chocolate bar, which I then tossed to Rogue.

"There," I said. "Eat something. I really don't want to find out that your looks can kill, too," I bolted out of there before she could hurt me, and I heard the thud of the chocolate bar against the door.

I then preceded to strut all the way down to dinner, where I planned to brag to Bobby and all the other guys that I had gotten to use the danger room before them. Nothing could ruin this day.

**Kitty**

"Jubilee can be such a bitch sometimes," I said to Rogue after she had left.

"Mmm..." she wasn't really agreeing with me. She had taken Jubilee's advice and eaten something, and now was starting to return to her normal self.

"She thinks we care that she got to go in the stupid danger room. Like we care," I said meanly.

"I don't know," Rogue said. Yep, almost completely normal Rogue. Wont talk about anyone behind their backs. I feel bad for being mad a Jubilee. I really should, but since the real person I want to be mad at was in this room, I felt I had to be mad at somebody.

I'm such a bad person. This isn't me, it really isn't. I shouldn't be mad at her, she's my best friend. I guess when you really want something, not much else seems to matter.

"You know what?" I said, standing up. "I'm going to..." Rogue wasn't listening. She was staring out the window and writing stuff in a notebook. I ran a hand through my hair. "...somewhere." I finished lamely. She looked up at me, and smiled. This was the Rogue I knew.

"Okay," she said. "See you later." I walked out of the room, feeling bad for all the bad thoughts I had about her.

I wandered down to the rec room, where I flopped down on the couch, hopping there was a good movie playing on T.V. There was. For the first time that day I relaxed, getting caught up in the movie.

A little while later I felt someone sit down on the couch next to me. I didn't look up until th spoke.

"Whatcha watching?" It was Logan.

"Dirty Dancing," I managed to say. To my ears it sounded like I was choking, but I guess he didn't notice. I tried to turn my head back to the movie, but when he looked at me I realized I had been staring.

"Uh...aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"Why? You that eager to see me go?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "No, that's not what I meant," I tried to explain when he looked at me quizzically. I turned back to the movie, my cheeks flushed.

He didn't seem to need an exclamation, and after a few seconds of silence broken only by the music from the tv, he said: "Cyclops is fixing his bike. I can't leave until tomorrow night ."

"Oh." I said. We both watched the movie for a couple of minutes when he asked, "Who's that guy?"

"Who?" I said. "Patrick Swayze?"

"Bicep guy. Torso boy. Whatever you want to call him."

"That's Johnny. He's a dancer at the resort where Baby and her family are staying." He seemed to accept this answer and nodded, before asking, "What kind of a name is Baby?"

I shrugged. "Her real name is Frances."

He looked at me quizzically. "How many times have you seen this movie?"

"Probably two or three times," I said. Times about a thousand. I looked back at the screen, my heart beating wildly. This couldn't actually be happening, could it? I had probably fallen asleep and was dreaming..This never happens in real life.

My fream seemed to be ending though, when he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He returned a couple of minutes later, though, with a beer in one hand, and a can of soda that he handed to me. He sat back on the couch, flinging one arm over the back, letting it rest dangerously close to my neck.

That's when I knew that this had to be a dream. Either that, or one of Jubilee's nightmares, as she can't stand Logan. I considered pinching myself, but that would have looked too obvious, so I settled for biting my tongue, which hurt a lot. I winced a little, and I think he noticed, but he never commented.

He then proceeded to ask questions through out the entire movie, about who that was, or why the hell was that guy being a dick. I tried to answer them as well as I could, but having his arm so close to me was distracting.

"Hey Kitty, can I ask you a question?" He said after a while. I thought he was going to ask me another question about the movie. I stopped feeling a rushing feeling in my head about 20 minutes ago, and I had finally started to relax and enjoy talking to Logan.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I was wondering if you could just walk through walls, or if you can go through other things too." That question surprised me. I didn't think he even remembered most kids in the school's name, let alone what their talent was.

"Sure," I said. "Here, hold out your hand." I smiled nervously. He held it out, and I passed my hand through his.

He stared at his hand for a second. "Weird," He muttered. He must have seen the look on my face, because he quickly said, "No, not you. It's just a weird feeling, that's all." He looked like he was about to say something else, but stopped himself.

"What?"

"Can you put objects through other objects?" He asked.

I made a face. "I'm learning. It's pretty hard. I can doing if I'm phasing through thin objects. Here," I grabbed a magazine off of the table in front of me. "Give me your hand again." I grasped it, and concentrated hard, and both of our arms went through the magazine. When I pulled away, my arm felt like it was on fire, and it had nothing to do with going through the magazine, and everything to do with the fact that I had just been holding Logan's hand. I looked down at my lap. I think I was blushing, but I can never tell.

"When did you first know you could do that?" He asked me. He was staring at his arm now.

"What, put objects through things? Scott started teaching me a couple of weeks..."

"No, when did you first...realize you were different?"

"Ohhhh...," I said, understanding. "Oh, I really don't remember," I lied.

"Bullshit." I looked up at him in surprise. "You don't just forget a thing like that. Come on...tell me. I won't laugh." He looked like he really cared, and I found myself telling him the story.

"It was the summer before I was supposed to start high school and I was thirteen. I was at this party that I girl I didn't like very much was having. Everyone was...well, making out and stuff, and I was feeling really uncomfortable. I went outside and there was this guy–"

Logan cut me off. "You liked him, right?"

I fumbled for words. "I guess in the way that you like a guy when you're thirteen, I did. Anyway, we were both outside, and we started talking, and then he leaned over and just kissed me. I was so surprised, I just kinda...went through him.

"He started calling me a freak and yelling at me and everyone started to come out side and I just began to run home. A couple of weeks later, my parents allowed me to come up here."

I had finished my story, and I was looking at Logan for his reaction. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. I had expected him to come up with something like, "What is it about kissing us guys that makes you girls turn into mutants?"

But all he said was "Wow. I guess that must have been pretty tough."

I looked at him. "Are you kidding? Not compared to some of the kids here. Do you even know some of their stories? They're terrible. What I went through was nothing compared to them." I avoided his eyes after that. Because he knew exactly who I was talking about. And I didn't want to talk about Rogue right now, especially with Logan.

I think he wanted to say something, but instead he stood up and looked at the clock on the wall. He said something about how late it was, and darted out of the room, leaving me alone.

I looked around and realized that everyone must have gone up to bed. So I did the only thing that felt natural: I grabbed a pillow of the couch and cried.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because Bobby shook me awake later and asked me what was wrong. I sat up kind of confused and everything came back to me.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" Bobby's ice blue eyes looked concerned, and almost considered telling him everything, but I stopped myself.

"Nothing," I stood up. "What would anything be wrong?"

He looked at me doubtfully. "Your cheeks are all tear stained and you're sleeping on the couch. That give you any indication?"

"I guess I feel asleep here. I was watching a sad movie."

"Last time I saw you, you were watching Dirty Dancing with Logan."

"Better not let him hear you say that around other people." I looked around at the clock. "Wow!" I said surprised. "12 o'clock. Guess I better go to bed. 'Night Bobby," I smiled.

"Night Kitty," He said, obviously still unconvinced that nothing was wrong.

I walked back up to the room, fighting back tears. This was so frustrating. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone my own age? Someone I could flirt with, laugh with, be my normal self around? No, I had to fall in love with Logan, who could be older that my own grandfather, for all I knew.

And now he was going to be sticking around for another day. I wish he would just leave, because maybe then, I could try and hold on to whatever bit of normal life I had before he came into the picture.

I crept into the room, expecting everyone to be sleeping, but instead found Jubilee and Rogue watching T.V. When they noticed my presence, Rogue seemed to realize how late it was, and crawled into bed. I did the same, and Jubileestood staring at us for several minutes, sighed, and then did the same.


End file.
